The Unknown Angel
by andersaa
Summary: This is about Cas as a child being told about his future. A mysterious angel appears and she's basically the Angels' step-sister. Dean and Sam capture and torture her and Crowley is intrigued. I really am just trying this out and giving it a shot, it's my first fanfic, so, whateves.
1. Who Are You

**This is a Supernatural fanfic, if you want more let me know, otherwise, this is just a one-shot.**

**Gabriel POV**

"Get down here!" Gabriel shouted as his little brother zoomed upward. "Cas, Dad's gonna kill me if I lose you!" 'Cas' merely giggled. It made Gabriel pause and smile for a moment as he watched his little brother with the shiny black wings soar upward. He remembered when he, as a little baby angel, would do this same thing when Micheal tried to tell him to come down.

Gabriel stretched out his golden-white wings and took off after his brother. Upon realizing there was no way to really get the toddler down, Gabriel landed, panting, on the ground... If you could call it ground in heaven. "Hello there." Spoke a voice from behind Gabriel and made him jump. Cas, curious about the stranger, landed and walked right up to the figure. The figure merely smiled and said, "Hello there Castiel."

The baby tilted his head. Gabriel had never seen anyone like this before, on heaven or earth. "Who are you?" Gabriel asked with a little bit of fear. Nothing had ever entered heaven except Angels, and Gabriel could tell this was not an angel... At least, not exactly. The figure was wearing a black hoodie and the hood was drawn over it's head so Gabriel couldn't see the face. The figure was also wearing jeans and some red converse sneakers. _That's how __I__ dress... _Thought Gabriel.

The figure lifted it's head and Gabriel saw for the first time that it was a girl. The girl had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. But her face... Her face was bloody and scraped. It looked as though it had been burned many times.

Cas, having lost interest, sat down and began looking from Gabriel to the stranger. "Gabwel." said Cas, "Wet's pway."

"I'll play in a minute Cassie..." said Gabriel not taking his eyes off the bloody stranger. Castiel then folded his little arms and took to playing with his wings. The stranger had stayed silent the whole time. She merely looked at Gabriel desperately, as though trying to tell him something. "You haven't answered my question." said Gabriel defiantly. "I c-can't s-say." said the girl. Her voice sounded strained and scared, as though she had been yelling for help.

"Can I please talk to Castiel for a moment?" asked the stranger. Gabriel was dumbfounded. _This stranger suddenly comes into heaven, won't even tell me her name, and now she expects to be able to talk to my little brother? _Thought Gabriel. Even so, he didn't know what made him do it, he said yes. "Thank you!" said the girl with immense relief, as though talking to the baby angel could relieve all the pain. Gabriel suspected that her face was only the beginning.

The stranger picked up the baby angel with care then took him a few paces away, turning her back on Gabriel. Gabriel was surprised even more when Cas didn't struggle, he allowed himself to be picked up. The girl began to whisper to Cas. "I'm from your future Cas. You're on earth right now. You need to know this now. You're a hero Cas, a hero to me, and to the friends you'll make. You'll be confused, hurt, cast down, sad, lost, helpless, hopeless, but I'm here." The stranger began to cry. "You pull through Cas... You always do and you always will. Hear me?"

She turned her eyes upon the little angel who looked up at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Do you wearee mean I'm a heero?" The stranger giggled and with a bit of sadness she said, "Yes Cassie, always."

"Onwy Gabwel can call me Cassee." pouted the little angel.

"Well," laughed the girl, "I'm the exception." The stranger handed Cas back to Gabriel who looked at Cas with a questioning look. When he looked back up he saw the girl smiling. "How did you get here?" asked Gabriel. The stranger looked at the ground, paused for a moment, looked up at Gabriel, and winked. Gabriel was again dumbfounded. Then the girl disappeared, but before she did, Gabriel saw a snippet of what looked like a pair of... Golden wings. Golden wings that looked exactly like his.

**Stranger POV**

"Did you do what I said?" asked a rough voice.

"Yes Dean, don't get you're panties in a twist." replied the stranger irritably from the center of the room. It was the girl, she was stuck in a trap of Annochian, but the Annochian was written in pure gold. It had to be to contain this one.

"I still have the holy fire on standby you know." said Dean cooly.

"Maybe be could roast s'mores with Crowley then." said the stranger sarcastically. "He could be the one we're roasting."

"I heard that!" shouted a voice heatedly from the cellar.

"Who cares?!"

"I do!"

"I said 'Who', not what!"

"I-I!" began an indignant response before. "SHUT UP CROWLEY!" came from the room next door. "Thanks Sammy!" shouted the stranger. And at that moment, though no one knew it, Castiel was crying in an abandoned warehouse praying for it all to end.

**Comment if you want more!**


	2. Can She See Past The Monster

**Crowley's POV**

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. In the cellar. In a Demon's Trap. He believed it to be quite rude to tie someone to a chair in a cellar and cut them off from the world. He was dreadfully bored as well. Until the stranger showed up. More like was obducted.

He didn't know the full story. Why should he? He was the hostage, so to speak. All he knew was this. She. Was. Dangerous.

He was just sitting in the dungeon, like any other day, when he heard a crash from above. "Holy mother of sin, what the hell was that?!" he screeched. "Sam! Dean! What's that?!" he yelled even though he knew they wouldn't listen. Or even hear for that matter. The walls were soundproofed. Sam and Dean were thankful for that with Crowely moaning constantly that his food was burnt, the cellar was cold, he had to use the bathroom, the list could go on.

Then he heard it. The screaming. It sounded like a woman screaming. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and Crowley straitened himself up. He was slightly intrigued. Who made the noise? The door opened and a horrible sight met his eyes.

A woman in a black hoodie, jeans, and wearing red converse sneakers. "Sammy was having some fun." she said with the faintest trace of sarcasm before Dean pushed her down the stairs headfirst. Crowley got a good look at all the damage that had been inflicted on this girl. She didn't look more than seventeen. Of course, the key word was 'look'. Crowley could tell what she was. Sort of. It was fuzzy.

The girl's face had many burn marks, looked like Sam had pressed a hot piece of iron to her face at least twice, her face had at least a dozen cuts on it and her hands were bruised and bleeding. Crowley could see a black eye coming on.

But what really caught Crowley's attention and helped him figure out what she was was the wings. The golden wings that looked exactly like Gabriel's. They were torn and bloody and her wings were bleeding... Gold? Crowley looked at Dean quizzically and saw the rage in his face as he looked down upon the crumpled body of the girl at the foot of the stairs. "I wish you could die you little bitch." he said softly, and it was the softness that made it terrifying.

The 'angel' (for Crowley knew this was no full angel) looked up at Dean and Crowley saw... Sadness. Wait, sadness? "I miss him too you know." she said softly, "I was his step sister. I miss Castiel. The one that I used to know that was playful and cheery and clever." _Step sister?_ Thought Crowley. _How can you be the step sister of an angel? Youre either one or you aren't. Right?_

The half angel then looked at Crowley with something he never thought he'd be looked at with by an Angel, kindness. Dean then slammed the door and stormed away after yelling, "Thanks for the blood donation! I'll need the gold to write your trap!" The angel then looked away from Crowley, winced in pain, then crawled in the corner and began to cry for her lost brother. Castiel had gone astray and her best friend and brother, Gabriel, got caught in the cross fire. Crowley then looked away pondering if there really could be someone, or something, that could be kind enough to be friends with the monster that is him.

**I'm glad I got a comment I hope you like this chapter! Had to do it quickly so I'm sorry if it sucks.**


	3. Misfit

**Stranger POV**

They just looked around. Sam and Dean Winchester. Of course she knew who they were, who in her 'world' wouldn't. To them she was just an ordinary teenager in a shop. Her wings were hidden, folded painfully against her back under the hoodie. She didn't like hiding her wings if she could help it.

None the less she still stiffened when she saw them enter the supermarket. She thought she saw Dean glance at her when she did so, but decided it was just her imagination. She turned and pretended to be examining a cabbage. She would never eat it of course, she was a carnivore, yes, a carnivore. She overheard them arguing about whether they should buy carrots very close to her. A bit too close for her.

They were only seven yards away at least. "But Dean," Sam argued, "they're good for you!" Dean folded his arms. "I'm not eating rabbit food Sammy!" Sam sighed and, realizing it was hopeless to try to convince Dean to eat the carrots, stopped arguing. Dean looked satisfied. "Let's go get some chips." he said. The girl smiled from under the goodie and distinctly saw Sam roll his eyes. _Those two really are the dream team, _thought the girl.

She then realized they had walked right in front of the steak, which was what she needed. _Dammit_, she thought. She got on her tiptoes, which she had to because Giagantor was too tall, and tapped Sam lightly on the shoulder and said in the politest voice she could muster, "Excuse me sir, I need a steak." Sam looked surprised at the politeness, as though he wasn't used to being treated with it. Dean looked amused and the girl realized Dean recognized her. "S-sorry..." said Sam a little embarrassed.

Sam began to walk away with Dean following but Dean tripped on Sam's foot and fell back onto the girl's back. "Ow!" she yelled, as she too fell down face first and managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. Then she realized something, _He can feel my wings! _She hurriedly got up, but Dean was too quick for her. Dean lugged out and grabbed her arm and the girl let out a whimper of fear."Dean! What are you doing?!" Sam said in a quick and loud whisper.

"I'm taking this little bitch home." said Dean in an angry tone. "N-no, p-please! I'm not like the others I s-swear!" said the girl in a scared whisper. There seemed to be a tone of mocking in her voice. "Prove it." Dean spat. Sam stood dumbstruck. "Why are we taking her back?" asked Sam. "We found ourselves an angel." explained Dean, "But why are you here when angels don't need to eat?" Dean asked. "If you Don't let me go, the people will start to stare." said the girl cockily. "Guessing you knew Gabriel well." said Sam, "Judging from the fake fear to the cockiness. Let me guess, you like to play jokes too? If you can call them jokes. They're sick."

"Oh yes," said the girl with relish, "I even helped him trap you in the telly." Then the girl realized she had used her accent. _Oh well, no point in hiding it_, she thought. Dean then let go. "If you try to run, we have Angel blades." said Dean menacingly. "Oh," said the girl with lazy enjoyment, "those won't work on me." She grinned. "Only specially treated angel blades work on me." she said in the same lazy tone. "Well I'll be interested to find out how to treat them then." said Dean with a scowl.

"Don't worry," the girl reassured him, "I want to come with you. I want to see Cas, even if he's..." she searched for the right word, "A little off right now. I want to help him."

"We'll arrange that." said Dean. Sam then injected, "I can't believe you Dean."

**Dean POV **

Right when he got home he had a sense of purpose and determination. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because Cas was like a brother to him and he wanted to know how to help, but he wasn't showing weakness to the stranger. He and Sam started a long and enjoyable torture session and Sam got a little carried away by pressing a hot iron to her face three times.

Dean was not prepared to hear that she was Cas's step sister. "What?!" Dean had said abruptly. The girl simply dropped her gaze to the floor. Dean enjoyed the screams. The pain. He liked watching torture even if he wouldn't admit it. He got a little carried away with the fire when she wouldn't even tell him her name. She got burned quite a bit in this session. Dean was shocked at how hard this girl was to crack. _Then again_, he thought, _I've met some pretty hardcore girls. _

She had told him how to specially treat the angel blades so they would work on her. They had to stab and rip her wings for her to say it, but they got the info. She acted as though she wanted them to have the information, just not all at once. For the blades you need to put a drop of gold on the tip, then smother it in angel blood. You must let it dry for three days first though. She didn't say what she was either. That frustrated Dean more.

He knew she wasn't _all_ angel because they didn't feel pain and only real pain could make her scream like that. But he knew she was at least _part_ because of the wings that looked like Gabriel's. All she said was, '_I am only half a creation of God, not even Luci knows what I am fully_'. _Whatever that means_, though Dean. Afterwords he chained her to the wall, took a knife, cut her face again and relished the scream of pain she let out. He did this after being told the exact symbols and patterns needed for her trap. (The girl had written it down.)

One day when Sam was out Dean he got frustrated with the girl and threw the chair down. He had another torture session (he pressed the iron to her face twice and added many more forms of torture this time so it was more painful than the last) and then had a great idea. He threw her in the dungeon with Crowley.

After three months of staying with them, Dean had nicknamed the girl 'Misfit'. Dean mainly did this because he thought, well he _said_, the girl didn't belong. Misfit was actually starting to grow on everyone, including Dean. What impressed Dean the most is that she was never discouraged. And that stuck with him.

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter wasn't done as quickly, so I hope it's better. Tell me who's next POV I should write for. I'm thinking Cas.**


	4. Whisper In The Dark

**Warning: Feels may cause crying, arm flailing, involuntary body movements, and mental breakdowns. Again, warning for all fangirls. On a more serious note it mentions suicidal thoughts.**

**Cas POV **

Lost. He just felt utterly lost as he fell to the ground in that warehouse. He didn't know what to do. He wanted his brother back, he knew it was his other brother, Lucifer's, fault for Gabriel's death. All he remembered was the shadows of his great wings as he died. The huge shadows that marked the fall of a great angel.

He began to cry and call out, praying to his Father. He wanted the end, he wanted peace, "Why me?!" he screamed, "Why am I cursed! Everything I touch withers away and dies! Let me go! I don't want to hurt anyone!" All he heard was his own shouts reverberating off the walls of the warehouse. "I want my friends to live! They deserve it more than I ever will!"

His wings appeared, and they sank to the ground is his sadness and anguish. He let them spread out their full length. He was alone. He needed a brother or sister that wasn't dead... Or at least one he hadn't killed. He wanted the end, he wanted death, _I don't deserve life_, he told himself. He thought of killing himself, then he remembered he couldn't really do that. _Sam and Dean sacrificed more for me than I ever could them. They shouldn't put up with me. I'm shocked they even let me around them, _he thought.

He had realized, however, over the past few weeks they appeared to be hiding something from him. Dean was never a very good liar and Sam just becomes incredibly sarcastic and lashes out when he's hiding something. He could never figure out what it was. He wanted consolation, and maybe knowing what it was would give him some.

He was alone in the world and was incredibly happy to be able to throw all the stuff in the warehouse around in his anger. He didn't know who he was angry at and he knew that knowing that would be the first step to consolation. I_ think... I'm angry at myself for becoming this..._ Thought Castiel. But no matter what, he didn't know how it got there even though he suspected it was Gabriel, there seemed to be a reassuring whisper from his childhood reaching out to him.

_"You're a hero Castiel." _Was all that rang in his ears every time he was lost, or confused, or angry. He didn't know what made him do it, but he believed the voice. He listened and for the first time tonight, he remembered it as a woman's voice. _Maybe it was Anna..._ Thought Castiel. He didn't recognize the voice though, and that bothered him. What bothered him even more was that he couldn't trace the voice.

_Maybe I should consult Sam and Dean_, he thought. He made sure his wings had become invisible again then he took off for the Winchester brothers.

**Any clue who the next POV should be? I'm open to suggestion. Even God's POV if requested**.


	5. The Vessel-less Angel

**Crowley POV**

Misfit came and went from the cellar. Sam and Dean had made one trap for her in the cellar, one in the living room, and one in the attic. Misfit was actually nicer than Crowley expected and he realized they had quite a bit in common. For example, their sarcasm and tricks. Crowley didn't want it, he didn't even want it to happen, but they started to become like brother and sister.

Sam and Dean didn't like the inseparability at all. They didn't like that Crowley was making an impression on Misfit. Little did they know that, when they were in the cellar, it was more like Misfit was making an impression on Crowley. Whenever they were brought food she would share or give all her's up for him, whenever they were tortured she helped clean Crowley up when they were finally brought water.

Crowley didn't know how it happened but one day they got into a conversation where he found out something very interesting about the stranger that would change his view of her for the better.

** -Flashback-**

_"So what was your vessel's name?" asked Misfit interestedly almost laughing. "His name was Fergus Roderick MacLeod." said Crowley, almost crying from the laughter himself. _Another thing he had found out previously was that Misfit was actually funny. _"If I had that name... Woof..." said Misfit. Crowley nodded and gave a knowing smile. "What was your vessel's name?" he asked with curiosity. "Oh, this?" she asked gesturing to herself, "This isn't a vessel, I have my own body, I try not to hurt people if I can help it, unless they're evil." she said with a timid laugh._

_Crowley laughed too, but it made him think. She didn't try to hurt people... "Well, I'm evil," said Crowley pointedly. "Correction," said Misfit in a tone of triumph, "you were, you don't see that you're better than what you think you are. You're not evil, not a monster, not a killer, you're good." She smiled and returned to trying to patch up her ripped and stabbed wings. (Dean had gotten moody last night.)_

** -Flashback Ended-**

Sam and Dean Had begun to give her less time in the cellar. Crowley noticed that he began to miss the laughter and the fun conversations. That was until Cas showed up, and boy, was that a story.

**Cliff Hanger! Ahhh! Is this the third chapter in one day? Oh dear... Should I do Sam's POV? I know it's short but... I had a time limit. Luv u guys!**


	6. The Secret Revealed

**I realize I spelled Enochian wrong in the previous chapters... Oops... Glad you guys like it Also, sorry for the late update... Especially since this isn't a particularly long chapter..**

**Cas POV**

He didn't know what he expected... Actually, he did. He expected Sam, or Dean, or Crowley, but not this. Not Enochian, not a teenage girl in the Enochian, and he definitely didn't expect that teenage girl to be bloody and chained to a chair just as Crowley was in the cellar. _Why was she here? Do Sam and Dean know about this?_ He thought. When the girl saw him appear she was relieved, relieved and afraid. _Did Sam and Dean bloody tell them about me?! I'll kill them! _She thought. Castiel, being an angel, tried to read her mind, but found himself... Blocked. _What the hell!_ He was so confused. He'd never been blocked off, not even by another angel, he couldn't really be.

Why? Why did he find her face so incredibly... Familiar...? Her clearing her throat brought him back to reality. "Ahem, why are you here?" Her voice sounded, polite, innocent, like music to his ears, and again... familiar.. "I-I umm... Who are you?" Cas asked in his normal, deep, awkward voice. She gave him a mischievous glare that reminded him very much of Gabriel, but he was dead and even so, he would never choose a _girl_ as his vessel. Misfit could tell what he was thinking and a wave of sadness washed over her. A look of sorrow suddenly came over her face, but she quickly replaced it with her snide smirk and eyes that looked as if they rather enjoyed mischief. However, Cas did not miss the flicker of emotion that crossed her face and was rather taken aback.

_Why would she care, _he thought, _I don't even know her, and anyone Gabe knew, I knew. _Cas was brought out of this again, not by the girl clearing her throat, but by Sam walking into the room.

**Sam POV**

"What the-" said Sam as he saw Castiel, "What are you doing here Cas? I thought we put Enoooooo-" He got the hint from the venomous look that Misfit gave him. "Who is this?" said Cas, turning to Sam, pointing at Misfit. Now this Sam could answer honestly. "I don't know.." he said, "She honestly won't tell us.. Some secrecy thing or the next."

"But why is she tied up?" asked Cas in a blunt tone.

"Well..." said Sam rather uncomfortably.

"And why would you want to put Enochian around the house? That would keep me out."

"Well..." Sam began again. "Because I need help, and an angel might.. Disturb things." spoke up Misfit. Cas turned to her and Sam gave Misfit a look of gratitude for saving him from such an awkward situation. Cas tilted his head in the way he does when he's confused, "Disturb?" said Cas, "How so?"

"You might say I really need a break from angels." Cas again looked confused, more so than before. "Oh well.." said Misfit, "Maybe you'll understand some day.." Misfit shrugged in a way so like Gabriel's, for a second Sam thought he saw him in her for a second. "What are you gawking at Gigantor?" asked Misfit who had turned her head to look at him in a rather child-like way. "Just thinking..." muttered Sam, who then walked out, wondering how well this... 'Thing' really knew Gabriel.

**Misfit POV**

I didn't know what else to do. I was looking at my extremely confused step brother and longed to tell him what I was, yet all I could muster to tell him without ruining everything was 'Maybe you'll understand some day.' Really? She was blocking Cas because she was afraid. She knew Cas was a mess, knew what he was thinking, knew how he had tossed the blade in his hands a few nights before, pondering... No! Cas wouldn't! No. He just wouldn't... Everything was so messed up. She was bloody and wounded and she didn't want Cas to see her in such a sorry state, burned, bruised, and battered. She didn't have a valid reason to not tell him, but she didn't have a reason why he needed to know. _Yes you do,_ a voice in the back of her mind said, _he's lost, alone, confused, but now he's more confused because he kinda remembers you and thinks you're Gabe. Gosh I miss him. When will Dad be back..._

It was now Castiel's turn to get her out of her revere. He suddenly looked angry and frighting and it's what he did next that tugged her back to earth in a hurry. He pinned her against the wall with his arm (Not that that did much good, the chair was doing fine on it's own, not to mention the chains.) "Where is Gabriel?!" he screamed. Misfit merely let her emotion show, she was sad and it was very clear that she was so. Castiel faltered and pulled away, turning his back on Misfit. "I miss Gabe too..." Misfit whispered. Cas turned around quickly with an angry expression on his face, "You have... No right to miss him..." he said with sadness in his voice. "Everyone has a right to mourn an angel... And after all, this means the sky has lost a star.. It's lost a very incredible star.." then Misfit began to cry, and she looked down as to hide what color her tears were.

Cas sat down, looked up at Misfit, and looked as though he was about to speak. He was teetering on the edge and then he was... Gone. Just like that. Gone. _ Don't leave, _thought Misfit, _I'm lost too..._

**Sam POV (Again...)**

Sam heard the flutter of wings and knew that the angel had left their abode. Dean had been out on a job for two days (Just a few demons.) and Sam didn't know what to do. Then he remembered Crowley had not eaten in four days. He decided to check on Misfit first. _Dang, _thought Sam, _that nickname has really caught on.. _Sam walked in to see Misfit sitting with a tear stained face. But her tears were... Black? First gold blood and now this? Sam didn't know what to make of it and Misfit didn't look too great. Sam had pity on her and decided to cheer her up. _Cheer her up? _he said to himself, _She's your prisoner! _Nonetheless, he found himself saying, "Would you like to see Crowley? You haven't seen him in a week or more."

"It's been longer than that..." mumbled Misfit.

"Do you want to or not?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrow.

Misfit's head snapped up with some excitement at the prospect of seeing her friend, "Hells yeah!" _Wait, _thought Sam, _didn't Gabriel say that when we were stuck in TV Land? _Misfit read his mind and couldn't help but smile wider. (If possible.) "Ok then." said Sam nonchalantly. He unchained her and took her by the arm. She winced. Sam thought nothing of it, it was probably just a bruise. But Sam was wrong. It was a diagonal scar that Luci had given her with an angel blade many years, many years, before.

**Thank you guys for actually liking this! I'm hoping to do Crowley for the next POV... Again, sorry for the late update... Comment for more!**


	7. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Hey guys, I'm gonna wrap it up this chapter, but I want there to be a follow up Fic. It will be another story but the same characters and I will try to have it started shortly after this is done. Thanks for the support. :)**

**(Just remembered, I never said what accent Misfit has, she has a British accent.)**

**Crowley POV**

The door opened and a feeling of dread washed over Crowley. "What do you wa-" began Crowley, and then he saw Sam was carrying Misfit down the stairs. Crowley tilted his head in confusion. (Not unlike Castiel.) "I-Is she staying down here?" asked Crowley, needing a laugh, or a conversation, or simply someone to talk to. "Yeah," said Sam, "she'll be down here for-"

"I can speak for myself Gigantor." said Misfit with a halfhearted smirk. Sam set her down in her trap then, with a look of pity, took her out of it. Misfit looked astonished. "I know you don't really want to leave and wouldn't walk out on us." said Sam with kindness and a slight smile. Misfit smiled back and made her wings appear, which she had to hide for her confrontation with Cas. Crowley had heard the whole thing. Even if the room was soundproofed that didn't mean that he couldn't hear out of it. Her wings, Crowley noticed, looked a lot better. There was only scabs of dried gold and the rips had left little scars. Sure, clumps of feathers ere missing, but they'd regrow.

"I'll be down here 'till Dean gets back from the hunt." said Misfit turning to Crowley with a stupid grin on her face. Crowley smiled back, it hurt his muscles because he hadn't done it in so long, but he enjoyed the feeling of smiling again. Sam then walked over to Crowley, who closed his eyes and braced himself. He was expecting a slap or a punch and a warning but felt nothing.

He slowly cracked one eye and looked and Sam. He was no longer in front of him. Then he felt the chains loosen and fall off. He quickly spun around to see Sam with a key. "I'm not saying I trust you, but Misfit will keep an eye on you. This is only temporary." said Sam briskly. "Not complaining.." mumbled Crowley with a smirk. Sam had to suppress a smile. I'll bring you down dinner later." said Sam with a glimmer of kindness in his eyes. _Thanks.. _Thought Crowley. _You should thank Misfit._ He said to himself. Sam then left, and then Crowley noticed he had purposely dragged his foot across the paint of his demon trap leaving him freedom.

Crowley quickly got up and walked over to Misfit. Misfit stood up and gave him a hug. Crowley was shocked and then he began to hug her back. Then he realized he found something he'd seeked but hadn't found before. He didn't think he'd ever find one. He couldn't buy it either. He found a friend.

**Misfit POV**

She hugged him. He was her best friend. Her best friend for life and they both new it there and then. She'd never take that for granted and neither would he. She thought it was time to tell him. She needed to tell someone, someone she trusted, and Cas was kinda out of the picture given the state he was in. She pulled away and saw Crowley smiling a dumb smile, mimicking the smile she always had hitched on her face. She sat and motioned for Crowley to do the same. He sat with the grin still in place. "I need to tell you something.." she said in a serious tone, though she were still nervous. Crowley could sense that and dropped the smile for a serious face.

"Yes?" he asked. He knew this needed attention. "I want to tell you my name." she said, twisting her hair with her finger in a nervous fashion, "My _real_ name."

"Go on." said Crowley gently, not wanting to be rude. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Audia, my name is Audia." she looked up, looking relieved, at Crowley who was smiling. "That's a beautiful name." he said honestly, "At least it's not Fergus Roderick MacLeod." he said and smiled wider. Audia's face burst into a grin, "Now _that_ would be pretty awful." she said. "Tell me about it!" said Crowley with a laugh, and before they knew it they were in fits of giggles, unable to control their laughter. "I'm glad to finally- tell someone.." she said in between gasps for air. "I need to tell you one other thing, and you will be the only person in the _universe_ who knows this."

He gets alert and stops laughing. _I'm actually really happy to be able to tell someone this! _She thought. "I bet you've deduced that I'm part angel given these," she gestures to her wings and continues, "But I bet you've noticed things that make me not total angel, or have at least sensed that you couldn't tell what I was fully." Crowley nodded. She continued, "I'm also something more from your side of the universe," Crowley knew she meant Hell, "I'm also half Knight of Hell." Crowley stared, then smiled. "No wonder you're not a total jerk to me." he said. "Oh shut up." she said playfully. (They did this sort of thing a lot.)

**A few days and a proper meal later...**

**Dean POV**

He saw Sam coming out of the house as he pulled up. He was also happy to see his brother. It turned out the 'few demons' were a dozen demons and three vamps. He just wanted to make sure Misfit and Crowley didn't get into any trouble. He hugged Sam and proceeded into the house. He opened the door to see Crowley and Misfit talking. That's when he saw Crowley smile. _Demons don't smile! _He thought. Yet here was Crowley doing exactly that. Then he noticed they were out of their traps. _Sam! _He thought.

He marched off to see Sam on his laptop. "Sam! Why are Misfit and Crowley out of their traps?!" asked Dean heatedly.

"They needed room and Misfit needed to stretch her wings." said Sam uncomfortably. This statement was met with a venomous glare from his brother. "Alright! They can go back in... But Misfit's been acting like she wanted to tell me something, but wanted you to hear too..." Dean thought about that. _Maybe now she'll talk sense. _He thought. He walked back to the cellar and went down the stairs, Sam following. "Misfit," he said nodding, "Crowley." he said a bit more stiffly. "Hello Dean." they rang back, both smiling. "I have a question for Misfit." said Dean in a false harsh voice. In reality Dean was very happy to see Misfit. "Just one." said Sam in a more warm and welcoming tone.

Dean scowled, again, falsely. "What did you want to tell me and Sam?" he asked. She gave Crowley a fleeting look and he nodded at her. They both had stopped smiling. "Well," said Misfit, "I want to tell you my name and what I really am." Sam and Dean stood up straighter. Sam moved next to Dean who crossed his arms in interest. "Umm," she continued, "well..." she sighed, "My name is.. Audia." Sam and Dean both smiled. "That's a pretty name." said Sam. "At least we won't have to call you Misfit anymore." said Dean with a twinkle in his eye. Audia, Sam, Dean, and Crowley all smiled. "And for the big reveal of what I am." said Audia who had begun twisting her hair on her finger again, "Please don't be angry or do anything when I tell you because I'm not like the rest!"

**Crowley POV**

"Like the rest of what?" inquired Sam. Audia took a deep breath."I'm half Knight of Hell." said Audia who cringed, "Please don't tell Cas this, I will in time..." Sam and Dean stared open mouthed at her. Sam recovered first then spoke, "Well, we can get past that." This time is was Audia's turn to stare, Dean turned his open mouthed gaze to his brother then said, also recovering, "I-I sup-pose we c-can..." Audia closed her mouth, smiled, then looked at the floor. "No you can't.." she mumbled. "What?!" Sam, Dean, and Crowley all said in unison. "You can't." said Audia louder and looked up with black tears running down her face, but she too was smiling. "Why not?" said Crowley, who would miss her the most. "Because I'm just as lost as Cas..." she said and smiled wider. She walked up the stairs, made her wings disappear, and walked up to the roof. All of them followed. "You'll see me in a few months, then me and Cas will be healed and our scars forgotten." Then she turned to Crowley, who was holding back tears. He would miss the fun conversations and laughs and smiling.

"But Crowley," she said turning to him and Sam and Dean followed suit, "the sky won't lose another angel if I can help it." Another black tear slid down her cheek. Crowley simply smiled sadly at her and said, "Thank you." She smiled back and Sam and Dean looked more confused. Then Audia walked over to the edge and fell back. Sam, Dean, and Crowley ran over and saw her fall. Then, she smiled up at them, in mid fall her golden Gabriel-like wings appeared and spread out around two car lengths. Right before she hit the ground a _whoosh_ sound filled the air and she was gone.

**Audia POV**

Little did they know that she had appeared somewhere an angel should never be. She was in The Pit looking at Lucifer and she said five words, "Get out of my head."

**Done! Done with this Fic! The follow up story will be started in a week tops. Thanks for the support and the comments!**


End file.
